


тень.

by Kotyatin



Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body horror themes, Derogatory Language, Experimental Style, Horror, Needles, Nightmares, Other, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: один страшный сон гэвина рида.
Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905817





	тень.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: страшные образы, угрозы насилия, описание насилия, боди хоррор, паника.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> написано к этому чудесному треду: https://twitter.com/platoniccereal/status/1276163664580616195 по пейрингу Рид1800 или RN9

тень говорит, чтобы ты вел себя хорошо  
и у тебя нет выбора, никогда нет выбора ослушаться  
тень выжидает  
в поисках малейшего повода, чтобы уничтожить тебя  
ты должен вести себя тихо, как мышка  
если не будешь делать как тебе скажут...  
произойдет что-то ужасное  
с тобой  
с ними  
если с ними что-то произойдет  
ты больше никогда не поднимешься  
ты хуже, чем собака, тебя даже свиньей назвать много чести  
ах, повторить?  
а ты с первого раза не расслышал?  
смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
ты наощупь пробираешься на звук, внезапно ослепленный, но ладони упираются в стены  
и бежать нельзя, нужно стоять тихо-тихо  
под ногами расползается черное  
ты тянешься, чтобы вцепиться пальцами в волосы  
привычка, которая ненавистна черной фигуре  
с ужасным хлюпаньем принимающей новые очертания  
под пальцами только короткий, колючий ежик  
и бинты  
и если ты не приползешь сейчас же, тебе, наверное, отпилят руки и ноги  
но ты не можешь, не можешь перестать качаться из стороны в сторону  
тень страшными пепельно-серыми щупальцами тянется ближе, все страшно гудя и пощелкивая  
она выдирает язык у тебя изо рта, будто оторвет его сейчас и запихает в глотку  
ты видишь, как ясно на фоне темноты блестит игла  
где-то в углу под грудой вещей начинает шевелиться что-то теплое  
RK что-то негромко шепчет тебе на ухо, снова и снова, тихая незатейливая ласка  
и найнс  
нужно вытащить отсюда  
вытащить их  
  


_"малыш?"_

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо за прочтение! посмотрите на наших детей: https://twitter.com/search?q=%23рн9&src=typed_query


End file.
